Kevin Zendora
ประวัติ Kevin Zendora เกิดวันที่ 23 สิงหาคม 1987 ปัจจุบันอายุ 24 ปี เกิดที่เมือง คลีฟแลนด์ รัฐ โอไฮโอ ประเทศสหรัฐอเมริกาครับ ในวัยเด็กเขาเกิดมาพร้อมกับครอบครัวที่มีฐานะดีพอประมาณ ตอนวัยเด็ก Kevin เป็นคนที่ซนเอามากๆชอบทำอะไรพิเรนท์ๆตลอดทั้งการปีนป่ายระเบียง กระโดดลงบันไดที่โรงเรียน จนโดนคุณครูว่า แต่แล้ว Kevin ก็ยังไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงนิสัยเดิมๆ และในตอนวัยรุ่น Kevin ชอบทำทรงผมแบบตั้งผิดระเบียบโรงเรียน จนครูไปตักเตือนหลายครั้ง แต่แล้ว Kevin ก็ยังไม่เปลี่ยนนิสัยเดิมๆ พอตอนอายุ 15 ปี Kevin ก็ได้ดูรายการหนึ่งซึ่งนั่นก็คือ มวยปล้ำ พอเขาดูก็เกิดชอบขึ้นมาจากนั้น เขาก็ดูเป็นประจำจนเขาฝันว่า "จะต้องเป็นนักมวยปล้ำให้ได้ในสักวันหนึ่ง" พอโตมา เขาก็ได้ไปเรียนมวยปล้ำที่โรงเรียนฝึกสอนมวยปล้ำแห่งหนึ่งในอเมริกา เขาฝึกการปล้ำในรูปแบบของ Extreme โดยคุณครูผู้ฝึกสอนในด้านนี้ และแล้ว คุณครูก็ได้เห็นแววของ Kevin ว่าอนาคตจะได้เป็นนักมวยปล้ำแน่ๆ และแล้ว ครูก็เลยแนะนำให้ Kevin ไปลองหาค่ายมวยปล้ำอินดี้ตามที่ต่างๆปล้ำดู และแล้ว Kevin ก็ออกเดินทางไปตระเวนปล้ำตามค่ายอินดี้ต่างๆ ทั่วอเมริกา และก็ได้แชมป์มามากมาย และหลังจากนั้นเขาก็ไปที่เม็กซิโก โดยปล้ำใส่หน้ากากชื่อว่า El Laniero และก็ได้แชมป์มา หลังจากนั้นทาง oWo ได้เห็นความสามารถของ Kevin ก็เลยจัดการเซ็นสัญญา Kevin เข้ามาเป็นนักมวยปล้ำในค่าย และได้ปล้ำไปเพียงแค่ Match เดียวเท่านั้น พอหลังจากที่ oWo ได้ปิดตัวลง Kevin ก็ได้ย้ายมาสมัครที่ค่าย BWO Kevin ถูกฝึกสอนโดนนักมวยปล้ำที่มีประสบการณ์สูง ที่เป็นครูสอนการปล้ำสไตล์เหินเวหา และ Extreme ให้กับ Kevin ก่อนที่ Kevin จะเข้ามาเป็นนักมวยปล้ำอย่างเต็มตัว เขาได้ปล้ำมวยปล้ำแบบ Backyard Wrestling ใช้ Trampolene เป็น เวที เขาฝึกพวกการใช้อาวุธ ท่า Extreme กับครูฝึกที่นักมวยปล้ำประสบการณ์สูงที่อยู่โรงเรียนฝึกสอนมวยปล้ำที่ Kevin เรียนอยู่ เลยทำให้ Kevin ได้รู้จักสังคมเพื่อนใหม่ๆ สไตล์การปล้ำแบบ Extreme และอื่นๆอีกมากมาย ในค่ายฝึกสอนมวยปล้ำ หลังจากที่เขาฝึกมวยปล้ำสไตล์นี้มานานถึง 5 ปี Kevin ก็ได้ไปปล้ำตามค่ายมวยปล้ำอินดี้ต่างๆ และประสบความสำเร็จมาพอสมควร ได้แชมป์จากสมาคมต่างๆมามากมาย Kevin ชอบการปล้ำสไตล์ Extreme เอามากๆเนื่องจากเขาได้ดูมวยปล้ำแล้วก็เกิดชอบไอดอลของเขาคนหนึ่งที่ปล้ำ สไตล์ Extreme และในตอนที่เขาปล้ำตามค่ายอินดี้ส่วนใหญ่จะปล้ำสไตล์ Kevin เป็นแนวถนัดของเขามาตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว พอมา BWO ตอนแรกกะจะให้เปลี่ยนสไตล์การปล้ำแต่แล้ว Kevin ก็เลยขอทางทีมงาน BWO แล้วก็มาปล้ำเป็นสไตล์ Extreme ตามถนัดแทน แล้่ว Kevin ก็ได้เปิดตัวใน SOTA จากนั้นก็ปล้ำมาได้แชมป์ BWO Xtreme Tag Team Champion 2 สมัย โดยคู่กับ Mason Rillmoss 1 สมัย และคู่กับ Tornado Age อีก 1 สมัย และก็ได้แชมป์ BWO Termination Tag Team 1 สมัย โดยจับคู่กับ David Funk หลังจากนั้น Kevin ก็ปล้ำต่อมาก็เสียแชมป์ และในศึก Golden Express 2012 Kevin ได้ปล้ำกับ David Funk แล้วก็แพ้ไป จากนั้นใน SOTA ก็โดน Dashing Warriors เอาปืนยิงใส่ในบท และใน Coming Soon 2012 Kevin ได้ปล้ำใน 30 Man Royal Rumble Match ซึ่งเป็นแมตซ์สุดท้ายของ Kevin ก่อนที่ Kevin จะลาออกจาก BWO Kevin ได้ออกไปปล้ำอินดี้กับน้องชายตัวเอง Eric Zendora ซึ่งก็ได้แชมป์แทกทีมมา 2 สมัย แล้วพอ Kevin หมดสัญญากับทางค่าย ก็ได้เตรียมกลับมาสู่บ้านหลังเก่านั่นคือ BWO นั่นเอง Bloody Wrestling Online 'The Stage of Training Academic' Kevin Zendora ได้เปิดตัวครั้งแรกใน SOTA โดยการเจอกับ Mason Rillmoss ซึ่งผลออกมาก็คือ Mason Rillmoss ได้ชนะฟาวล์ไป หลังจากที่มีโจรไอ้โม่ง มาก่อกวนใน Match นี้ และในสัปดาห์ถัดมา Kevin Zendora ก็ได้ปล้ำอีกครั้ง โดยการเจอกับครึ่งนึงของแชมป์ BWO Termination Tag Team Mike Sanderson และแล้วก็สู้กันไปได้ด้วยดี แต่แล้ว Mike Sanderson ก็ชนะฟาวล์ไป หลังจากที่ มีไอ้โม่งโผล่มาจัดการอัด Mike Sanderson ใน Match นั้น และแล้ว ไอ้โม่งก็ได้จัดการอัดใส่ Mike Sanderson แต่แล้ว Kevin Zendora ก็จะเข้าไปช่วยอัดไอ้โม่ง แต่แล้ว Kevin Zendora ก็ได้เปลี่ยนใจแล้วก็จัดการช่วยไอ้โม่งรุมกระทืบ Mike Sanderson บนเวที จากนั้น ไอ้โม่งก็ได้เปิดเผยตัวออกมา เขาก็คือ Austin Anderson นั่นเอง จากนั้น Austin Anderson กับ Kevin Zendora ก็ได้มา Tag Team กัน เพื่อจะท้า Mason Rillmoss กับ Mike Sanderson ชิงแชมป์ในศึก Pillar Of Fallen 'Extreme Blood' Kevin Zendora ได้เปิดตัวครั้งแรกใน Extreme Blood เมื่อวันที่ 31 ธันวาคม 2011 โดยได้ขึ้นไปชิงแชมป์ BWO Bloody Champion ในการปล้ำแบบทัวร์นาเมนต์ โดยคู่ต่อสู้อีก 7 คนก็มี Dashing Warriors,Genji Thakiya,Chris Deity,Johnny Maxcigar,Ultimate God,Pacific Kid และ Mason Rillmoss ในสัปดาห์ต่อไป และในสัปดาห์ถัดมา Kevin Zendora ก็ได้ปล้ำทัวร์นาเมนต์ชิงแชมป์ Bloody กับ Genji Thakiya ในรอบแรก แต่แล้วก็แพ้ไป และในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Kevin Zendora ก็ได้เจอกับ Jasper Valentine ในการปล้ำหาผู้ท้าชิงเพื่อไปชิงแชมป์ BWO Deadly Champion กับ Mr.Mac แต่แล้วก็แพ้ Jasper Valentine ไปอีก และแล้ว Kevin Zendora ก็ชนะเป็นแมตซ์แรกใน Extreme Blood โดยเอาชนะแชมป์ BWO Xtreme Star Champion คนปัจจุบัน Mike Sanderson จากการช่วยเหลือของ Pacific Kid In Wrestling ท่าไม้ตาย *'As Kevin Zendora' **''Extreme Splash'' (Cockscrew 630° splash) **''Infinity of Extreme'' (Diving double foot stomp) **''Mastershift Pain (360° moonsault) **''Punkin' Slayer (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) **''Save Player'' (Double rotation moonsault) **''Step to Victory'' (Three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) **''Zendorian Mystical (Superkick) **'Zendorian Airways (360 Shooting Star Press)' *'As El Laniero''' **''El Deno Quadero (Dragonrana) 'ท่าประจำตัว''' *900° moonsault from the ladder *Diving crossbody *Dragon whip *Handspring corkscrew moonsault plancha *Imploding 450''°'' splash *Multiple kick variations **''Flying Chuck'' (Springboard enzuigiri) **Handspring corkscrew spinning heel **Missile drop **Running calf **Spinning wheel kick *No handed somersault plancha *''One Shot'' (Standing corkscrew moonsault) *''One Track Direction'' (Springboard 720° moonsault) *''Punk Intensity'' (Wheelbarrow bulldog) *''Punk is the Best'' (Triple jump moonsault) *Shining wizard *Spear *Spinning enzuigiri *Springboard corkscrew arm drag *Springboard hurricanrana *Standing shooting star press *Suicide slingshot split-legged moonsault *''The Master'' (Corkscrew back kick) *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *Tornado DDT *Triple front flip with trampoline *Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent *''Waken Terminator (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick, usually with a chair positioned on the opponent's face) *''World of Extreme (Running double high knee to the back or chest of a cornered opponent through a table) *''Zendora Masterpiece'' (Handspring into the corkscrew back kick) *''Zendora Scream (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick, usually driving a garbage can into the face of the opponent) *Fosbury Flop * '''Nicknames' *"The Extreme Punk" เพลงเปิดตัว *"Tears Don't Falls" by Bullet for My Valentine - Independent circuit *"Flash of the Blade" by Avenged Sevenfold - Independent circuit *"Ameno" by Era - as El Laniero *"I'll Do Anything" by Jim Johnston *"Tattooed Attitude" by Dale Oliver *'"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"' by Green Day สถิติต่างๆ Bloody Wrestling Online *BWO Xtreme Tag Team Champion (2 times , current) - with Mason Rillmoss (1) and Age (1) *BWO Termination Tag Team Champion (1 time , current) - with David Funk Category:ประวัติ